


A Supernatural Case Of Blue Balls

by Lost_Elf



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Adventurer Handsome Jack, Blue Balls, Fairy Rhys, Fairy shenanigans, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Random & Short, Smut, spicy fairy masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/pseuds/Lost_Elf
Summary: Handsome Jack, the famous CEO and adventurer, meets a strange creature that seems very interested in a certain part of his body. Who is he to deny it?
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	A Supernatural Case Of Blue Balls

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the title. Please, accept this [eye bleach](https://www.reddit.com/r/Eyebleach/). :D

Handsome Jack was a hero, and a hero had to go on adventures. It went hand in hand. That he always chose nice, exotic planets for his exploration, only staged a few photos in heroic poses and then spent the rest of the time lazing around while his PR team took care of the rest, no-one needed to know.

This planet didn’t have a name, as it was only recently discovered. Jack chose it based on that fact and one photo. Gigantic trees promised a lot of shadow in the 40°C temperatures of the planet and patches of green grass or mosses would be a perfect place for naps.

After the brief photoshoot where Jack stood cowered in dirt with a big knife in his hand, cutting his way through the only dense bush they found here, he told his PR team to fuck off and went to explore. In the non-heroic way, looking for a place to nap, not an adventure.

He found a river of crystal-clear water. Jack listened to the debriefing he got as they arrived here enough to know that it’s not drinkable. He decided to use it to wash himself of the staged dirt stains.

As he stripped a half-torn shirt off his muscular chest (the wonder of R&D), he felt like something was watching him. It was unnerving, because he couldn’t see any creature. This planet was believed to be completely uninhabited. He gave last one look around and shrugged, stripping his denim shorts too.

The water was pleasantly warm but still refreshing. Jack dipped his head underwater to get dust out of his hair and face, and when he surfaced, he laughed loudly. He just felt really good. And he knew that he looks hella sexy. If there is someone watching him, he might as well give them a show, right?

When all dirt was washed off his body and Jack was as refreshed as he could get under the scorching sun, he got out of water and put his shorts back on. The shirt was left behind, too torn and dirty for his liking.

It didn’t take long for him to find a small clearing shielded from the sun by trees and cowered in a soft moss. It was silken like the expensive pillows on his bed, and smelled nice. Jack laid down and let out a long exhale.

He couldn’t close his eyes, though. Once again, he felt like he was being watched. His instincts pulled his eyes to a fallen branch not far from him, but he still didn’t see anyone. And who would be able to hide behind such a small branch anyway? Still, he decided to give in to his instinct and make a small trap.

Jack let his arm fall haphazardly, seemingly randomly. In fact, he made sure the branch would be near his palm. He could use it to fight off anyone who tried to attack him, after all. He closed his eyes and calmed his breathing, listening for any movement.

A few minutes later, he felt the branch move. Nothing else happened for a few seconds, and so he forced himself to stay calm. Then, something touched his fingers. Maybe some insect? It was small. Jack had to fight off the urge to shake it off. Instead, he waited until it was in the perfect position. Then, he opened his eyes and closed his fist.

The CEO’s eyes widened when he saw what he caught. It was a human-like creature, though much smaller than a human. It had beautiful blue wings on its back, and the word that entered Jack’s mind at the sight was _fairy_. He caught a fairy.

The creature only writhed in his grasp for a second, and then it calmed down. It looked at him curiously with one black and one shining blue eye. It couldn’t be much bigger than his hand, and he could easily crush it or break it in half, but the creature wasn’t as scared as it was merely startled.

“Hey there,” he said as he brought it closer to his face. From up close, he could see that its eye is actually brown, and its face is perfectly human. And quite handsome. Blue markings cowered its chest and left arm, and similar markings in black were on his right arm, though these were more chaotic, as if created by accident. The fairy’s wings were beautiful blue and black, but the bottom tip of the right wing had yellow splotches on it, asymmetrical to the opposite one.

The fairy looked him up and down the same way, and with every second, a grin grew on its face. When Jack licked his lips, considering the value of his find, the fairy’s eye glinted and the grin grew more… sinister, if Jack were to describe it.

The fairy stirred in his grasp, and because it didn’t seem intent on escaping, he let it go. He sat up and watched the fairy fly to his face and tug at his lips. Frowning, Jack considered the intelligence of that thing. Did it want to be eaten? He opened his mouth and stuck out the tip of his tongue, eyes crossing to watch the creature’s reaction.

It didn’t disappoint. After palming the slick appendage a few times, the fairy grinned even more and flew in a circle around Jack’s head. It stopped briefly to watch his reaction, and then did it again. After three rounds, the fairy’s smile fell a little and Jack’s patience ran out. He caught the fairy again and brought it to his face to study it more, but something… very unusual got his attention.

Fort the lack of better words, the fairy sported a raging _boner_. It occurred to Jack then that the rest of the creature’s body is human too, and it’s naked. Something that he did must’ve aroused the fairy, and he had a good idea what.

Jack stuck out his tongue and watched the fairy’s wings flop in excitement. “Kinky little thing, aren’t ya?” he grinned. He didn’t have a better plan to spend the afternoon, and interspecies shenanigans seemed like a good enough activity to pass time.

When Jack loosened his hold and spread his palm, the fairy took the invitation to position itself on all four, showing off two perfect little globs of a milky-white ass. If it was a human, Jack would have it bent over his desk 24/7, because wow, dat ass…

The fairy seemed impatient and irritated by his lack of doing anything, and it wiggled its ass to remind him of his job. Chuckling, Jack got to work. He licked its thighs at first and felt the whole creature shiver. Briefly, he remembered the kind of frogs that people lick to get high. Nothing suggested this creature would have the same effect, but if it did, Jack couldn’t find anything negative in that.

He licked another stripe, this time almost reaching the fairy’s bum. It wasn’t making any sounds, but it definitely did make sure Jack knows that he is doing good. It shivered and pushed back to meet his tongue. With the next lick, Jack pushed the tip between the fairy’s cheeks, and its arms gave out. It didn’t seem to mind faceplanting into his palm and immediately started using one hand to jerk off.

Jack didn’t stop teasing his tongue on the creature’s ass until it came, shooting light blue liquid on his palm. It recovered rather quickly, sitting up and flopping its wings, ready to fly away.

“Nonono,” Jack stopped it, “no way. You aren’t leaving me like this.” By the time, he was also sporting a nice boner, and he was curious what the creature could do to repay his favour. It seemed to understand as he brought it lower, to his crotch.

Jack unzipped his pants and pulled his hard dick out. The creature looked at it curiously, then touched it. It was definitely weird feeling such small hands on his junk, but also thrilling. “Get to work,” he said and tapped the creature shoulder.

The fairy nodded and wrapped its arms around his dick. It looked up at him, playful glint in its blue eye, and then suddenly bent down and bit the tip. Jack hissed and didn’t reach out in time to stop the fairy from flying away, leaving him confusedly aroused and alone on a weirdass planet.


End file.
